freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Henson
Scare Factor For all Jim Henson Company logos: * All 1983-1986 variants: Low for The Muppets Show variant. Zoot's sudden saxophone blow and the bubble may get to some and can catch some crapless off-guard. Minimal to low (bordering on medium) for the Muppet Babies variant, due to the bad trumpet fanfare. * None for the 1988-1993 version, this is a funny logo. Same as the Muppet Babies variant. * All 1989 variants: Low to medium for the full version and none for the TV version. * All 2008 variants: None for the normal version (it's a cute logo). Minimal to low for the long version. When the robot spider gets too close of the screen, it may catch a few off guard. NIGHTMARE for the second logo, the lasers and Kermit the Frog's creepy-looking stare will scare you. I seen this logo loads of times but I never winded up with a nightmare about Kermit staring into my soul, - Black Silver reacting to the logo. For Jim Henson Pictures: None, but funny. For The Jim Henson Company: None for the MirrorMask variant, but the French man talking is so annoying. Not for people who speak French. None for the Sid the Science Kid variant, but also funny. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Green Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Annoying But Funny Logos Category:Taken From "The Muppets" Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Marvel Productions Ltd Category:Taken From "Sid The Science Kid" Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:J Category:I Category:M Category:H Category:E Category:N Category:S Category:O Category:Logos that contain Puppets Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies with drawn together" Category:Seibab teppum Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) 2006 VCD Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Ljyfd Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Uyjut Category:Taken from "Bear in the Big Blue House" Category:WARNING: PLEASE DELETED THE CATEGORY, THIS BULLSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!! Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen